Kenshin's Adventure
by SSJHimura
Summary: Kenshin is writing a letter to Kaoru how himself, Yahiko, Sano, and Saito are roughing it out in the mountains.


Dear Kaoru,  
  
This is my first that me and the others just get to go on for the heck of it. Anyway we were prepared to go hunting for bear because we were hungry and cold. Sano, happened to use all the bear rugs I had, to create a bon fire to cook some hot dogs. Saito, had just packed up all our survival gear making a check list about the size of a bear skin rug.... if I HAD one. And finally there was Yahiko. We were ready to leave at that very moment, but we had to wait a little longer because the group just had to have some more hotdogs.We began to climb the mountain right next door to the one I lived on. Saito told Sano to make a monkey knot to tie us together. He kind of took the command litterally and created little tiny rope monkeys in between each person. Not what I had in mind, but you have to admitt, the guy's got skill.  
  
I was ahead of the group climbing the mountain. It felt like I was carrying the whole group up in a vertical line. Looking back now, I realized I really was carrying the weight of the whole group. Farther down on the rope, Saito was dangling, checking his list of supplies AGAIN. Below him was Yahiko reading a book called" How to Survive in the Mountains when your Friend had just Burned Every Bear Skin Rug you have Ever Owned."And right below him was Sano playing with the monkey made of rope. But hey, I am a real Samarai! Nothing can keep me from adventures accept this aching back I had received climbing that mountain. Anyway back to the story. I had finally managed to pull them up to a cave where a clan of bears are said to be hiding. We began to walk into the cave when I realized I had forgotten something. I turned around and saw no Sano. I ran back and found Sano sitting by the rope "Sano , what are you doing?"I said "Nothing!" Sano yelped as he tried to hide something.I said" Your hiding something now give it to me!" "No" Sano screamed and we wrestled for about...well, it was a long time. I finally grabbed the object out of his hand and to my surprise I found it was the monkey knot. He grabbed it back from me and hugged it. I said" Sano your gonna have to leave it behind" "No...we bonded.... he's my friend." Sano screamed. "Okay fine, you can take him with you." "yippee!" Sano said as he jumped up and clicked his heels. It was very disturbing when I come to think of it.  
  
When me and Yahiko had gotten to the rest of the group I had come to see that Yahiko and Saito had created a machine that would send messages to other people just by using little clicks"I call it the Saito-agraph and the code you use is called Yahi-code." "Were gonna be rich" I screamed, but unexpectedly Sano came running with his monkey and jumped all over the machine . Everyones mouth hung open as we watched Sano destroy every piece of unpatented money we had just invented. (We could of been filthy rich if some guy name morse had not invented the telegraph using morse code right before we got down from the mountain!) Trying very hard to forget how rich we could of been we walked towards the cave. As we got closer, we could hear the loud breathing of three or maybe even four bears. We were getting so close I could smell them. Then we got even closer and I could make out their figure. We walked in and the bears were sitting around a table playing Go-Fish. But these were not just any ordinary bears, they had no fur! All that work for nothing. But in the corner I saw a fire of what seemed to be fur coats. Right next to the fire was a small bear cooking hotdogs over the fire. Hotdogs! The largest of the bears turned to me. He was about nine feet tall, I could swear. He looked at me with his big green eyes. He opened his mouth showing his big sharp teeth, and he lifted his arm up ready to strike. I shut my eyes tight and prayed I would live when I heard a voice that said " Ya wanna a hot dog?" I opened my eyes nervously to find the bear was handing me a beef frank. I looked up and the naked bear smiled. That night we all sat around the bon fire of bear skinned rugs and enjoyed our lives as the real adventure seeking men that we are. AND WE COULD OF BEEN FILTHY RICH IF WE HADN'T STAYED FOR THE BEARS HYBERNATION!  
  
Your favorite samurai,  
  
Kenshin 


End file.
